Wheelman
by Balthbunansa
Summary: Link is a crude, angry young man in a modern city filled with corruption. Will someone be able to turn around the criminal before it is too late? M for language. Sexual References Future Malon x Link
1. A Night on the Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters involved.**

* * *

Life is normal in the bustling, modern city of Hyrule. Everyone has their specific job that they go to each morning and leave each night. Hyrule also has a large disparity between the rich and poor. Like any other city there are corrupt police and there are criminals.

As day turned to night, a blonde is walking along the desolate streets of Hyrule. He is looking for something he desires. Taking a photo from his pocket, Link looked at the picture then to the car that was at his side. First, the young man checked to see if the door was open. It was not open, he grinned before forcing his elbow through the window. The horn began to blare as he rolled his eyes. Opening the door, Link reached under the dash and pulled the wires. Quickly, he began to hotwire the Porsche. After a few moments, the blonde connected a pair of wires and the engine started. "Hell yea." He said with a grin as he shifted the car into gear.

Driving off, Link began to hear sirens behind him. Looking in the rear view mirror, the blonde sighed as he saw cops right on his ass. Shifting quickly into the next gear, the car thief began his getaway. Speeding down the empty roads of Hyrule, the young man growled as more police entered the pursuit. Cranking the wheel to the left, he felt the car's rear break as he made a quick left turn.

The wheelman needed to get some of these police off his ass. Taking his cell from his pocket, Link dialed the number of his close friend Mido. "Yo bro… I need your trucks to meet some pigs on 7th and Grange." There was a pause. "Fine but you owe me Link." Hanging up, Link put his eye back on the road. Taking another sharp turn, the criminal made his way toward his meeting place with Mido's trucks.

The streets were surprisingly empty… How could he have been so stupid? He wondered as he knew police commissioner Ganondorf was behind this bust. The blonde was not too happy about what he'd gotten himself into. Ganondorf had connections and would put him away for life even though it was just stealing a car.

Taking his eyes off the barren streets had not helped Link however. As he was passing through an intersection the back end of the prized automobile was clipped by a cop. "Fuck!!" He screamed as he tried to straighten the car. After weaving in and out of the street lanes the car thief got the car straight.

Looking back the police cruisers pursuing, the blonde stuck his middle finger out the window. "Fuck you pigs!" He shouted at them before looking back at the road. The blonde hated cops, especially Dramire's corrupt unit. That was when he remembered where the contempt for the corrupt commissioner had come from.

_It had been seven years, since Ganondorf had taken his parents. Some trumped up charge, the usual bullshit!_

_Ganondorf and a full unit of troopers had come to their home in the slums of Hyrule. Link could remember the exact day. It was summer; there was a hard knock on the door. Rusl, Link's father had answered the door. "I have a warrant for the arrest of Rusl and Uli Ordon." Captain Dragmire said with a sly grin. "And what are the charges?" Rusl questioned as he crossed his arms. "For the murder of Talon Lon Lon. Now may we step inside?" The police captain asked. "I've never met the man but you may come in." The husband of Uli said. "Search the premises!" Ganondorf commanded. "So be it." Rusl replied, knowing he had nothing to hide._

_As the police unit began to tear up the small house, Link walked from his room with a look of horror on his face. "What's going on mommy?" The boy asked as his mother hugged him. "Well there has been some sort of police mistake hun. They will be gone soon." She said with a warm smile. The blonde boy smiled and hugged his mother's leg._

_"Sir! We've got something!" One of the officers said as he rushed down with a knife coated in dried blood. It was already in a bag. "Rusl and Uli you are under arrest for the murder of Talon Lon Lon." Ganondorf stated with a sly smirk. Each looked at the other in shock but went peacefully with the good captain._

_Their trial was short; Link's parents were never even given the opportunity to take the stand. They were convicted quickly of the crime and were sentenced to life in the Gerudo prison system._

_Link was left to move from foster home to foster home. His parents were gone, and the kind young boy would never be the same._

Shaking off the past, Link continued his escape. He just had two blocks before he was free. Those two blocks seemed to be the worst though. The police were of course telling the blonde to pull over and allow himself to be arrested. Like hell he would!

As he passed through the intersection that Mido was waiting at the wheelman had to look back. A pair of trucks passed through intersection as the police cruisers were passing through. Link cheered as the pair of trucks sent the police crashing into one another to avoid the pickups. "Thank you Mido!" He said with a grin before laughing.

When he focused back on the roads his eyes widened. He was about to hit a streetlamp! Trying his best to steer out of the way, Link avoided a deadly blow but still hit the pole. As he hit the pole, the Porsche's front quarter panel buckled. The automobile came to an abrupt stop. The wheelman was sent airborne and crashed through the windshield.

Falling to the pavement, Link groaned as he opened his eyes. He felt as if his skull was splitting when be began to look around. His face was also somewhat bloody from the crash. Putting a hand to his forehead, the young man sighed as he tried to stand.

Unfortunately, the police had caught up with him. As he was trying to stand he was tackled to the ground. "You are under arrest for grand theft auto!" A familiar voice said as Link felt handcuffs being attached to his wrists. "Fuck you Dragmire." Link muttered as he was brought to his feet.

* * *

**Author Notes: This is the start of my second fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Interrogation

Link growled as he was forced into the back of the squad car. "We're taking you for interrogation." Ganondorf said with a sly smirk. "Oh what for?" Link retorted. "Shut up smart ass!" The commissioner countered as he closed the rear door.

As Ganondorf Dragmire left to get in his own car, the wheelman smiled at the officer in the front seat as they pulled away from the accident. "So how're you doing pencil dick?" The car thief asked sarcastically. "Shut the fuck up prick. I don't like dealing with assholes like you!" The officer responded. "I'm sorry I've got an attitude. I just hate corrupt pigs." Link said with a grin as he leaned against the barrier between himself and the policeman. The officer didn't respond but it was obvious that Link had angered him.

The rest of the ride to the Hyrule police plaza was in silence. Link was not surprised when that officer manhandled him as he was removed from the cruiser. Being pushed into the station was not as fun as the criminal had hoped. He hated being shoved around, but he likely deserved it for his actions in the squad car.

After being paraded triumphantly through the cages, Link was forced into one of the interrogation rooms. Sitting in the seat, the wheelman waited for Ganondorf to show himself. He grinned the moment he heard the door open. "Well hello again. Lets get to business shall we?" The taller man said as he took a seat across from the car thief. "Sure. Why not." The blonde responded sarcastically. "Oh wait. Where's my lawyer?" Dragmire growled before standing and walking behind the young man. "What was that punk?' He muttered before slamming Link's head against the steel table. "Fuck." Link groaned as he put his hand to his head. A moment passed and his head was forced against the cold steel. "You better learn to respect me you piece of shit!" The corrupt commissioner warned. Link looked up at him with a grin on his face despite the cuts on his head reopening and having his crimson blood coating his teeth. "Why thank you sir. May I have another?" He replied a smirk on his lips.

Ganondorf was sick of playing games with the young man. Pulling Link to his feet, the commissioner forced the car thief hard against the two-way glass. "You will tell me what I desire to know scum!" The corrupt officer advised. "I'm sorry, maybe you didn't hear me Dragmire, I want my lawyer." Link muttered coolly. "As you wish." The commissioner growled before releasing the wheelman. "You better hope you get a good one." Ganondorf continued before walking out of the interrogation room.

After about five minutes, the door opened. One of the most beautiful women that Link had ever seen walked into room. She had long blonde hair that was flowing down her shoulders. Her body had the perfect shape, her eyes azure in color. She wore a navy short skirt, with a white business blouse and a matching navy blue suit top. Her heels were clicking on the concrete floor as she walked toward the seat across from him. She also had a leather briefcase in her right hand. As she sat across from Link, he couldn't help but stare at her for a moment longer. "I'm Zelda Harkinian, your attorney." She whispered quietly, a simple smile on her lips. As she said this she put her briefcase on the steel table. "Mr. Link Ordon, would you like to make your statement?" She asked as she began to page through his file.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Link nodded. "Well, where to begin... That piece of shit took my parents and put them away for life. Now he intentionally busted me for grand theft auto…" Zelda cocked a brow and stared at him in disbelief. "So I'm supposed to defend that? That police commissioner Ganondorf Dragmire is trying to frame you for a crime that you've committed many times in the past?" She responded somewhat sarcastically. "Well then you've definitely got the right attorney then." She continued with a confident grin.

Link could not believe what had just transpired. His attorney had the guts to take on the corrupt police department of Hyrule. How could the wheelman have gotten so lucky? He had an attorney that was gorgeous, bright and very professional about her job. A moment later he was snapped back into reality. "Is there anything else you'd like in your statement?" She inquired as she closed her briefcase.

"Well I must say you look stunning." The wheelman commented. She smiled, a slight pink hue gracing her cheeks. "Well thank you." She smiled at him and walked towards the door. "I'll see you in court Mr. Ordon. I'll also have a suit sent so that you look respectable." A moment later she was gone.

The door reopened, and commissioner Dragmire walked back in. "Has your representation come yet?" He questioned as he looked at the beaming young man. "Yes. Yes she has. And you are fucked!" Ganondorf glared at Link before he grabbed the blonde on the arm. "We'll see. I'm quite persuasive." He retorted. "I doubt you can corrupt Zelda Harkinian." The blonde said with a grin. The taller man was quiet, but his facial expression showed his displeasure. His upper lip had curled at the corner.

The corrupt commissioner was not gentle with the young man after being told that Zelda was the blonde's attorney. He pulled the car thief from the interrogation rooms and dragged him towards the cages despite the struggling of Link. When Ganondorf found an empty cage, he threw the young man into the cell and locked it behind him. "Sleep well you rooster-challenged motherfucker." He muttered. Link noticed a twisted grin on the lips of police commissioner as he left.


	3. Court Date

**Author Notes: I** **had some feedback from my last chapter about how my characters speech being in the description confusing. I've given his feedback consideration and tried it for this chapter.**

* * *

The hours seemed to pass quickly as the car thief lay against the steel bars of his holding cage. Before he knew it, dawn had come and his attorney stood outside the cell with a finely tailored suit.

"Get up Link and put this on." Zelda said as she pushed a suit through the cell bars.

The blonde grinned, before standing and grabbing the single-breasted jacket. "No morning kiss?" He commented with a smirk. Zelda just rolled her eyes as Link eyed the tailored jacket before putting it on. "How'd you know?" He questioned, as it was a perfect fit.

"I eyed you up and sent the measurements to a tailor if you must know." She responded with a warm smile.

Link grinned, not many had acted this kindly toward him. Taking the jacket off, he quickly pulled off his tee shirt and tossed it to the pavement. Grabbing the white starched dress shirt, the wheelman slowly put it on. This was extremely awkward since he'd never once dressed up in his life. He wasn't sure if he'd look decent in it.

"Alright now the pants." Harkinian instructed as she placed a hand on her hip.

The young man sighed as he took the pants from her hand. Unbuttoning his jeans, he let them slide to the floor and kicked them to the side. Hesitantly, he looked at Zelda only to receive a nod. Sighing again, Link slid the navy blue dress pants up and buttoned them.

"Now tuck in the shirt and use this belt." She commanded as she handed him a belt.

Link shot a glare at his beautiful attorney. He hated being controlled, but he chose to make an exception since she wanted to get him out of jail and actually seemed to like him. That had never been the case. He did as she wished and quickly tucked in his shirt and looped the belt around his waist. Finally he grabbed the matching jacket and put it on.

"Mmm… You look great." Zelda noted before biting her lip and looking him over once more.

"Thanks." Link replied, before walking out of the cage after the door was opened.

"Well we should get to your hearing." She grinned, happy to know that he looked like a gentlemen in the suit she had picked.

The wheelman nodded and followed the ever-lovely Zelda Harkinian toward his hearing. He knew that she would get him off being a bright, young attorney in this corrupt city.

A few minutes passed before they walked into the brightly lit courtroom. Link noticed that this was not just a normal hearing. There were hundreds packed into this courtroom. He was beginning to feel nervous. Why were there so many people? Link pondered as he and his attorney sat at the large oak table. There were police officers, as well as friends of the wheelman.

"What is going on?" Link whispered to Zelda.

"They're trying to make an example of you Link." She responded quietly. "I won't let it happen however."

This made the blonde feel better immediately. He loved how confident she was. The real test was soon to come however. She had to prove Link had been set up or whatever Zelda had thought of. Well now was the time to prove that.

"All rise for Judge Impa" The bailiff barked as the door from the judge's chambers opened.

Everyone quickly rose to his or her feet as a short, gray-haired female entered the courtroom. She quietly walked up the stairs to her leather chair. Upon sitting in the chair, the judge gazed out into the audience. It surprised her to see so many faces.

"Is this not a hearing?" Impa questioned as she looked toward Vaati Garo, the lawyer of the city of Hyrule.

"Yes, but.." Before Vaati could continue the judge cut him off.

"This is a hearing counselor Garo, not a trial! I will not have your shit in my court!" Impa snapped. Taking a moment to calm herself she continued. "Bailiff… please escort these people out of the court so we may proceed."

The bailiff did as he was told and calmly escorted everyone but those that sat at the two tables in front of the railing. This took a few minutes, which allowed Link to enjoy a few moments of peace before Impa would decide his fate.

"Now. Let us continue. Since you are asking for this man to be put away for the rest of his life, I would like you to begin Garo. Whenever you're ready." She muttered before slumping in the chair and eagerly waited.

Standing up, the purple haired male unbuttoned his jacket and walked towards the judge. "Where to begin… Mr. Ordon has been convicted many times of grand theft auto, public endangerment, and thousands of dollars in damage to city structures." Stopping for a moment, Vaati set a file in front of Impa before continuing. "You see, there are many reasons for this man to be locked up and forced to rot away. He is a menace to society and will always be so."

Link wanted to kill this prick the moment he'd finished. While the majority of it was true, he'd not done it for the joy of fucking with people, he did it to survive. The wheelman just glared at the male as he went to sit down.

"Alright, let me hear your argument Ms. Harkinian." Impa muttered as she looked at the lovely Zelda.

Taking a deep breath, Zelda stood and looked up at the justice. "What we have here is a case of a young man being torn from his parents and left alone his whole life. How is a man like Mr. Ordon supposed to grow up correctly without having the parental influence that is so necessary today? What I believe needs to be done to help my client is have him spend some time in counseling so that he may give up his life of crime. Give him six months to try and grow out of his deviant ways. I will pick the counselor with the approval of Mr. Garo of course." She finished with a simple smile directed at judge Impa.

Taking a seat next to Link, she smiled at him before looking up at the judge. Link nodded before doing the same. The few moments that the judge used to make her decision seemed like ages to the blonde. He perked up the moment he heard her speak.

"Based on the arguments I have heard, I have decided to split the decision. Ms. Harkinian you have your six months for counseling. If he has not turned around his deviance, we will see you and your client for trial so he may be tried for his various crimes. Mr. Ordon, as of now you are free to go." She stated before getting up and leaving the courtroom.

"Well you're free. I'm going to find you a counselor, then we can go and celebrate." She commented with a grin.

Link nodded and smiled. "Thank you Zelda. I owe you one and I'll be waiting."

As they walked out, Link made sure to follow her as he walked with her to her office. Taking a seat, Link waited patiently as his attorney made a few calls. He smiled as she walked out beaming.

"I've got a counselor for you and what is even better is that Vaati did not have a problem with my choice. I'm sure you will like her."

"That sounds great babe. Let's go." Link responded a grin on his lips.

Zelda nodded and they started to walk towards the bar. The bar thankfully wasn't too far away as they were able to get there in around ten minutes. Walking into the bar, they immediately got a pair of beers from the bartender.

Sitting across from Zelda, the blonde couldn't help but grin. She'd spared him time in prison for now. He truly was thankful, for her services. Now he just wanted to spend time with his attorney off the clock.

Drinking a swig from the bottle, he stared into the female's sparkling sapphire optics. As their gaze met a smile formed on each of their lips. It seemed as if only minutes passed as they conversed about their pasts. By the time that conversation had passed both were beyond drunk and grinning sheepishly at each other.

"I'll be right back." Zelda drunkenly said as she winked at her client.

"Alright." Link replied before watching her walk away.

A few moments passed before the wheelman noticed a stunning redhead at the bar. This was too easy, the blonde thought as he walked over and sat on the barstool next to her. Looking at her, a drunken smile on his lips.

"Well hello there." He started. "May I buy you a drink?" He asked, the same stupid smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, I don't deal with drunks. Fuck off or I won't hesitate to beat you senseless you piece of shit!" The woman warned before facing him and glaring.

Link was about to reply when Zelda grabbed him and pulled him out of the bar. Neither was able to stand straight as they walked towards Link's home. The trip took longer than either had hoped since they were both on the brink of passing out.

When they had finally reached the door, a very drunk Zelda was stating her fantasies, some of which were making the wheelman's eyes widen. He just thought it was the alcohol talking however. Walking into the apartment, Link sat on the couch as he watched a drunken Zelda walking toward the bathroom.

"I just wanna f-freshen up Linkkkk…" She stated as the bathroom door closed.

Slumping into the couch, the blonde put a hand to his forehead and sighed knowing the next morning would suck. As he had put a hand to his forehead, the bathroom door opened. Link had to blink, not believing what he was seeing. Zelda was wearing a red push-up bra. It was almost see-through as well! He was in utter shock as he looked over the curves of his female friend. She looked like an angel sent to him by the gods! She was wearing a pair of matching red panties. His mouth was agape as she straddled him.

"Alone at last." She said with a drunken grin. As she leaned in to kiss him, her body went limp as she passed out on top of him. Blinking a few times, he tried to push her off of him but couldn't. Damn alcohol he thought before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author Notes: As stated in the general description this is a Malon x Link. As my single review stated it seemed as if Zelda liked Link. This is obviously true as you've read. It isn't going to be a love triangle. Also I must apologize for the long delay in writing this chapter. I never meant for a month to pass without any updates. Well I hope you enjoyed. **

* * *


	4. The Next Day

**Author Notes: Wow, its been ages since I've made an update. To be honest this chapter has been done for over a month. I've had a computer die on me, and hadn't gotten a chance to replace it till this past week. This is by far one of my shortest chapters, but I felt it was necessary to keep it apart from what will be Chapter 5. **

* * *

The next day came quickly, and Link's face still in the ample bosom of his lawyer. Slowly he awakened, noting his current predicament.

"Great…" He muttered quietly to himself.

It wasn't as if he didn't appreciate having a beautiful woman, scantily clad on his lap, her bosom in his face. He was worried what she would think when she awoke, maybe the feeling would be mutual. Maybe both would shrug it off as a night of drunken debauchery. Until that time, he had to be slightly worried, since he'd just met the female and appreciated the wonderful services she had provided.

As his mind raced through the different scenarios that could soon play out, a groggy moan came from the female. Her sapphire eyes slowly opening to see the Link's blonde locks and not his eyes as she'd expected. A blush flushed on her cheeks, as she realized where his face was. Her hand covering her mouth, embarrassed at how she'd likely acted the previous evening.

"W-What happened?" She asked quietly putting her hand to her head, her hangover kicking in. She looked at him silently as he thought of the words to not blow the situation out of proportion.

The night seemed to be a complete blur. He'd remembered being at her office, and talking about his therapist. Clenching his eyes shut, he continued to think. "Ugh… I think we got smashed at a bar and somehow ended up back here." He sighed, trying to remember a bit of what happened next, but just couldn't remember.

"We screwed around didn't we?" She questioned sheepishly as she rolled off of him and sat beside him. Looking at herself, she felt completely embarrassed dressed in just her push-up bra and lace panties.

That was precisely the question he'd not wanted to answer. She seemed to be taking their night of drunken debauchery fairly well, but would likely break down if he answered her incorrectly. He also couldn't take his time like he had a moment ago. He had to be truthful, well as best he could.

"I don't think so…" He commented, gazing into her eyes.

Zelda smiled shyly, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "You better hope so mister, I'm not supposed to fraternize with clients." She paused, before raising a fist, a slight smirk on her lips. "Otherwise I might have to beat you down, mister big shot wheelman!"

The blonde cocked a brow at these antics. This wasn't what he'd expected. Maybe she wasn't a hotheaded bitch like his past girlfriends. He didn't even want to think of those sex-crazed women.

"So I take it you're still my attorney??" The wheelman asked, hoping the answer was still a yes."

"Well… while I am practically naked, I think I can trust you.. So yes I'll still be you're attorney babe." She winked, kissing his cheek once more. "I need to freshen up for work though.." She continued as she stood, and made sure he watched as her hips swayed back and forth on her way into his bathroom.

What a sigh of relief he thought, he couldn't help but watch those stunning hips swaying as she walked toward the bathroom. It was if his nose was bleeding. As he'd already learned, she was gorgeous, and her teasing ways had him hooked. Part of him wanted to follow her in and drive every sense in her body crazy as she'd just done to him.

Well, that part of his anatomy would have to wait until later. He had to get ready for the day. Hearing his shower turn on, he walked into his kitchen and prepare for breakfast. Over easy eggs and toast would have to be suffice since he hadn't taken a trip to the supermarket in ages. Whistling, the blonde began to cook the eggs. Just as he'd finished, the shower was turned off.

Another twenty minutes passed before the stunning female revealed herself. She likely struck the heart of every man when she passed by. Maybe it was the fact she'd just cleaned herself, or maybe it that she was forbidden fruit just waiting to be plucked away from the tree known as society.

"Awh, you made me breakfast. There may still be hope for you yet." Zelda teased, before grinning.

Link scoffed, before glaring playfully at her. "Well wouldn't want you to be hungry at work, now would we?" He commented sarcastically.

"True true.." She retorted before sticking her tongue out.

"Well time for a shower. Be back shortly." The wheelman said.

"Oh…" She muttered sadly.

"Enjoy my dear.." He whispered with a grin.

"Will do." She commented dejectedly.

Winking before he strutted to the bathroom, he looked back just before he closed the door. She seemed to be enjoying his cooking as she ate contently.

Apparently that wasn't the case however. After a quick shower, the blonde walked out a towel around his waist to see an empty chair with a half eaten plate. Sighing, he called out around the apartment for some form of answer. None… just what he needed… He'd pissed off his representation whom had likely stormed off as he'd showered.

Looking next to the dish he saw a note. Picking it up, he scanned it. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to read it fully now knowing why the stunning female had abruptly left him and his 'gourmet' breakfast.

_Hey Link,_

_I got a call while you were showering. __Got called into work, big case that I need to help with. __So sorry I couldn't have stayed to eat with you. __Hope you understand… __Oh and one other thing… __You have you're first therapy session today. __The address is 155 Morefield Dr. __The appointment is at 2pm. __DON'T BE LATE_

_Xoxo_

_Zelda_

* * *

**Author Notes: I hoped you enjoyed. Also, next chapter should be coming alot in the next week or so. Malon is coming, its taken longer than I wanted to bring her in though.**


End file.
